Sweater Weather
by musicesti
Summary: It's too cold outside, let's find some way to warm up.


The loud music thumped in the background of their current phone call. A small frown adorned Ohm's face as he heard Bryce apologize profusely through the beat. The older let out a distressed sigh before speaking up, "It's alright Bryce, just enjoy yourself. Don't worry about me, I'll just enjoy the sand at my feet then I'll go back. Good night Bryce." A brief version of his real name was heard before he decided to cut the call short.

Ohm's mouth formed into a thin line as he stared at the sea. The waves were gently lapping at his feet, but the scene couldn't bring him any joy. He thought about his current relationship with Bryce, but it only managed to confuse himself even more. He checked his phone for the time before deciding to call it a night. He lifted his feet and let the small waves wash off any sand from between his toes. He grabbed his sandals, turned around and began walking to the cold, empty hotel room both he and Bryce shared.

Ohm briefly stopped to put on his sandals before walking up ahead again, ignoring any sand that get uncomfortable. He walked up the old, wooden steps slowly and gave out another tired sigh. He walked on the noisy boardwalk for a while before reaching the end. He got on his way to go to their hotel, which wasn't even very far away from the beach.

After walking a couple of blocks, Ohm reached the hotel and quickly took the elevator to their floor. Pushing the door open, he put everything next to the tv, so he could find them tomorrow. He grabbed his towels from a nearby chair, opting for a quick, cold shower. Even though it was winter, cold showers helped out a lot. Ohm turned on the water before removing every article of clothing on his body and stepping in.

Ohm began humming to a tune that he suddenly heard as he lathered his hair in shampoo. He rinsed himself off before turning off the water and grabbing the towel from before. He dries his hair out first, then tied the towel to his waist. Ohm was surprised when he stepped out, but no one was there waiting for him. His eyes lost a little shine as small tears gathered up to his eyes. Today was probably one of the worst days Ohmwrecker has ever had. He checked his phone for any new messages and saw a missed call.

Ohm suddenly felt two arms wrap around his waist and pull him in. His immediate reaction was to freeze up and try to figure out who it was. Ohm held his phone loosely in his hand as familiar long legs pressed up against him. He let out a small shiver of delight as he felt those lips on his neck. They rested there for a while before Ohm turned around to face the person. His face turned into one of shock as he face the wrong person. He immediately pushed off the intruder from himself and glared at the other.

The intruder gave him a wide, toothy grin and let out an insane laugh. "What's wrong Ryan? Am I not who you thought me to be, or are you waiting for your beau?" They gave him another laugh before staring straight into Ohm's eyes. He saw a glimmer of hope when he mentioned Bryce, but it was quickly replaced with more tears. Delirious stopped laughing at the now-cruel joke and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. He coughed out before letting out a mumbled out apology to the Ohm.

Excusing himself and returning a second key card to him, Delirious left the room with haste. Upon opening the door, he saw Bryce trying to find the keycard that suddenly went missing. Delirious and Bryce shared a brief glance as the older ran into the hallway. Confused, Bryce entered the room to an Ohm clad in underwear trying to put on shorts. Bryce went up to Ohm and hugged his torso from behind. He pushed any negative thoughts of the two masked men when he heard, "Jonathan! A second time isn't going to make it funny!? Get your hands away—"

What had made Ohm stop mid sentence was the gleam of silver on one of the wrists. A silver bracelet that only one person he knew could own because he had personally given it to him. Ohm quickly turned and saw Bryce holding him with a small, apologetic smile. The tears in his eyes finally fell as he wrapped his arms around the taller's neck. Bryce saw the tears on Ohm's face and his smile fell for the moment. He wrapped his arms around tighter to show the older man he was there.

Icy fingers rested on a warm neck as it slowly moved up and down the expansion of skin. Bryce gave Ohm his warm sweater and the other looked so cute as it went past Ohm's waist onto his thighs. Ohm used the sleeves of the sweater to wipe away any stray tears. He gave Bryce a kiss on his jaw as he stood up on his tippy toes. The warmth the two shared made any previous arguments be forgotten. All Ohm had really wanted was to have his Brycey in his arms tonight.

Bryce replied to the kiss with his own kiss. He leaned down and kissed the crook of Ohm's neck softly. Both looked at each other with such a soft gaze that it warmed up the room. They leaned towards each other slowly before meeting in the middle with a kiss on each other's lips. Bryce wrapped his arms around Ohm's waist again. Meanwhile, Ohm wrapped his arms around Bryce's neck. They pulled each other close and deepen their kiss. Ohm open his mouth and let Bryce in, who took great pleasure in that.

Ohm dragged both of them down onto the bed when they broke the kiss. They laid there content with each other's company as they cuddled up. They laid there in the dark room under the warm covers before Bryce stood up. Ohm panicked and grasped onto his hand through the dark. "Don't worry, I'm just taking off my jeans. They're getting uncomfortable by the minute, okay?" Ohm heard the sound of something heavy hit the hotel room's floor.

Bryce climbed back into the covers and grabbed Ohm's hand again. Bryce kissed the rough knuckles on the hand before setting it on his chest. He wouldn't get up from his spot trying to keep _it_ a surprise. Bryce placed a small, cold, round metal into Ohm's busy hand and awaited for the question. "Wh-what?" Ohm questioned in such a low voice that it barely came out a whisper.

Bryce grabbed onto both of Ohm's hands and smiled even though they both couldn't see it. "R-R-Ryan? You have been there since the beginning and now I don't know what I would do without you. So, would you do me the f-favor of letting me take your hand in marriage?" Ohm felt tears well up again, but they were happy tears this time. He nodded fast, but remember that they were in the dark. "Ye-Yes. Of course." Ohm wrapped himself around Bryce. Bryce was crying too because he had said yes and he was now engaged.

Bryce kissed Ohm on the lips again and Ohm could feel the big grin on his lips. "Ryan I love you…" Ohm smiled himself and replied, "I love you too Bryce."


End file.
